


Unexpected

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Sam thought that his crush on Brady would pass eventually, but it didn’t seem like it. And when Jess found out how Sam felt, he didn’t expect her to feel the same way about their friend. That lead to something interesting, to say at least.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This is pure porn with a little backstory, ha ha. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I really hope you’re going to like it as much as I do! First time writing this pairing, wohoo!

How long had it been since they had started? Minutes? Hours?

Who knew?

Sam was definitely not able to remember how much time had passed; it was slightly difficult to concentrate on anything else than what Brady and Jess were doing to him.

He didn’t expect that to happen so fast, though he should’ve known it was coming.

He had had a crush on Brady since he had seen him on the campus a few days after the school year had started, but Jess was the one who had captured Sam’s attention first. Sam had thought that his fascination over the guy would fade, but no such luck. It had only grown stronger, since Jess and Tyson were friends, and it had been difficult for Sam to hide the fact he couldn’t stop thinking about Brady.

Jess, being the smart girl she was, had caught up on that fact pretty quick and, after quite long and partly embarrassing conversation, she had managed to make Sam admit what he had really felt. And, it had spiralled from there, ending with all of them in Sam and Jess’ apartment, clawing at the other one’s clothes and trying to get naked as fast as possible.

At first, Jess had pushed Sam onto the bed and climbed on top of him, her perky breasts flush against his chest as she kissed him. Her long hair surrounded him from everywhere, blocking out the view, and he brushed it to the side, letting his fingers linger over her neck. Her tongue was gentle but demanding control and Sam gave it over to her willingly; he knew what to expect of her already.

What he didn’t expect was for Brady to get into the action immediately. Brady sat on the bed behind them two and started peppering Jess’ back with kisses, making her gasp a bit into Sam’s mouth. She couldn’t help but arch her back as Brady’s tongue dipped in the crease of her spine, lightly fluttering against her skin.

Sam’s hands came up on their own accord, his fingers sliding down Jess’ ribs and lower, admiring her smooth skin and her curves. She wasn’t tiny, but she looked petite sandwiched between the two of them, and that was a sight Sam could get used to.

Brady’s hands slid to rest on Jess’ ass, then onto her thighs, spreading her legs a bit. Then, he sneaked his fingers in between her legs, dragging them over her wetness and up, toying with her clit. She broke away from Sam, bracing her palms on Sam’s chest to be able to rock against Brady’s hand.

Sam was mesmerized with the way she looked, her head thrown back while Brady was working her up, her eyes fluttering shut eventually. Brady glanced at Sam, giving him a nod, and they flipped her over, making her squeal in surprise.

“You didn’t expect that, huh?” Brady wondered, settling in between Jess’ legs, his fingers sliding inside her yet again. Sam got back to work, his tongue finding its way onto her nipple, flickering over it, his teeth scraping against it lightly.

Her only answer was an almost silent gasp. “I didn’t.”

Sam couldn’t hold back a grin, his mouth closing around her nipple and sucking gently. His fingers trailed over her skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. She was so perfect for him, but he found himself getting drawn to Brady as well, now that he could have him.

He let his lips wander lower, an almost-whine escaping her mouth at the action, and Sam couldn’t help but suck marks into her skin, soothing the sting with the tongue afterwards. Brady slowed his pace a bit, his fingers barely moving in and out, lazily dragging against Jess’ walls.

Eventually, Sam pulled away from Jess and took a look at Brady, taking in his ruffled hair and the stupid smirk that made his cock jump just the slightest bit. Without a warning, he crashed his lips into Brady’s, his hand coming up to rest on Brady’s neck.

That time, Sam was the one who took the lead, slipping his tongue inside Brady’s mouth, eager to taste and lick and explore. He knew how to kiss and used it to his advantage, making Brady go pliant under his ministrations. 

“Oh my God.” Jess let out at that sight, and Sam couldn’t help but smirk, pulling Brady closer, Brady’s free hand running up Sam’s chest; perfectly sculpted, toned muscle.

He pulled away eventually, licking his lips, his gaze locked with Brady’s. Then, he turned his attention to Jess, settling in between her legs, his tongue darting out to flick over her clit. At the same time, Brady took place next to Sam and leaned forward, sliding his tongue inside Jess.

They worked together, but without any pattern, their pace uneven. However, it was perfect for Jess anyway, and she would be bucking her hips up if they didn’t have such a good hold on her. Their hands were wandering over her stomach, tracing random lines on her skin, adding up to the wonderful sensations of being utterly ruined by two of them at the same time.

It didn’t take long and she was clenching on Brady’s agonizingly slow moving tongue, but they didn’t start moving faster. Sam’s tongue was tracing slow circles around her clit, to the point that she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to keep going like that or let her come already. It felt amazing, but she wanted more. She wanted more, but she didn’t want it to end either.

They made the decision for her, picking up their pace a bit, and it was enough to make her claw at the sheets, her back arching from the bed as she came. Neither of them stopped; they both lapped up her release, their tongues bumping against one another, as they treaded places. Brady’s tongue landed on Jess’ clit as Sam’s swiftly slid inside Jess’ pussy, swirling inside eagerly, eliciting loud moans from her.

That time, they didn’t hold back, fucking her at a fast pace in their earnest, sucking and licking, Brady’s teeth grazing her clit lightly with his every move. Her hair was framing her face, making her seem quite like an angel, even though no angel should be as dirty as Jess was. It took even less effort this time; they brought her to the brink of release fast, and she had to take a minute to steady her breathing after they were done.

It was overwhelming, but in all the best ways.

Jess rose from the bed eventually, pulling Sam and Brady up as well, and she licked her lips, pulling Brady in for a kiss. Her free hand wandered down Sam’s chest and lower, her palm wrapping around Sam’s hard cock. Without breaking the kiss, she began sliding her fist up and down slowly, and Sam couldn’t help but gasp as Brady’s hand joined hers.

There was no rush, only smooth and lazy strokes, making Sam’s legs go weak and his heart beat faster in his chest. He would be perfectly content with staying like that, simply taking what they had to give him, but Jess and Brady had other plans.

They let go of his cock and turned their attention to Sam, walking him to the bed until the backs of his knees hit the mattress, making him fall back. Before he had a chance to do anything, Jess climbed onto the bed and turned around so that her legs were resting on either sides of Sam’s head. She leaned forward, licking a broad stripe from the base of his cock to the slit.

At the same time, Sam felt his legs being spread wider and nearly squealed when he felt Brady’s tongue fluttering over the sensitive skin of his rim. Seemed like it wasn’t Brady’s first time, the tip of his tongue dipping inside Sam’s hole and swirling around expertly, like he knew exactly what to do to make Sam fall apart under his touch.

Jess opened her mouth and sank onto Sam’s cock, taking as much as she could in one go, then backing up. She was tugging lightly at Sam’s balls at the same time, kneading and rubbing the smooth skin in time with her moves. He couldn’t help but clench around Brady’s tongue like a vice as he started fucking Sam at a fast pace, sliding his tongue out, and getting back inside again.

Jess’ mouth was smoothly sliding down and up his cock, her fingers digging into the flesh of his hips. Her hold combined with the way Brady’s palms were pinning him down to the mattress made it hard for Sam to move. He could free himself if he wanted to, without any trouble, but why would he want to do that? He couldn’t possibly feel better than in that moment.

Brady seemed intent on loosening Sam up as much as possible, slipping a finger in along with his tongue, and it didn’t take much for Sam to figure out where that was going. 

“You got lube here?” Brady wondered after pulling away from Sam, his cock bobbing heavy between his legs, and Jess let go off Sam’s length with a loud pop, reaching toward the nightstand.

She rummaged in the drawers for a moment and fished out a half-full bottle of lube, handing it to Brady afterward.

“No need to go easy on me, I can take whatever you’ve got.” Sam admitted and Brady shot him a grin, squirting a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

Jess only smiled, resuming her previous position. “He’s right, he can take a lot.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh, nodding in agreement, his cheeks pinkening with the slight blush at some memories he and Jess had already made. There wasn’t much to say, other than the fact that Jess liked fucking Sam as much as she liked being fucked by him.

“You two? You’re too kinky for your own good.” Brady retorted, sliding two of his fingers back inside Sam, wriggling them around and as deep as he could.

“Are you complaining?” she wondered, her tongue darting out to gather the precome on Sam’s slit.

Brady shook his head no, huffing out a laugh. “I would never.” A chuckle died on Sam’s lips as Brady slid another finger inside him, driving them in, barely brushing against Sam’s prostate. Jess took him deep at the same time, swallowing around his length and getting back to her previous rhythm, her throat constricting around his cock every so often.

Brady kept sliding them in, trying to bump his fingers against that sweet every time and succeeding without a doubt. With every move, they had Sam squirming and moaning, nearly trashing on the bed from the pleasure. Before Brady had the chance to drive Sam right to the edge, he pulled his fingers out of Sam, and Jess let go off Sam’s cock at the same time.

“You ready?” Brady pulled a condom out of the pocket of his jeans that were laying on the floor and walked closer to Sam, standing in between his legs.

Sam grinned, spreading his legs wider. “No need for that. Come on, don’t make me wait.”

Brady threw the packet to the floor at that statement and put one of his hands on Sam’s thigh, lining himself up at Sam’s hole. Jess turned around and moved, grabbing Sam’s cock and lining it up right at her pussy and she sank onto it slowly, right to the very end. She was warm and welcoming around him. She felt perfect, just like always.

Without a warning, Brady slid inside Sam, bottoming out in one swift move, his balls flush with Sam’s ass, the short hairs tickling Sam’s skin. Sam couldn’t help but tense at the intrusion a bit, but he took a deep breath, trying to relax a little. Brady backed away slowly, letting Sam adjust to his length, then slammed back in, making Jess’ breasts jiggle a bit.

She moved up as Brady slid out again, then sank back onto Sam’s cock as Brady slid home. They kept going like that, slowly at first, then faster and faster, making Sam moan and beg for more in no time at all. He wanted to buck his hips up and spurr Jess on to make those pretty noises she always made when he was taking control, but Brady was holding him in place, so that he had nowhere to go at all. He couldn’t help but wrap his legs around Brady’s waist, trying to get him to go deeper, pressing his heels onto Brady’s ass.

Jess braced her palms on Sam’s chest, riding him like she was made for it, her walls clenching around Sam’s cock with every move she made. A string of curses was spilling from her lips, adding to the moans that Sam couldn’t hold back anymore. Sam felt Brady go even faster, the sound of skin slapping on skin getting louder and louder with such insane pace, the sweat breaking out on their skin making it easier for them to slide against the other one.

Sam felt his release getting closer, his cock throbbing inside Jess. Brady was the first to get to the edge, filling Sam to the brim with his come to the point it was running out of Sam and leaking onto the bed. Sam didn’t have a choice but to come as he felt Jess squeeze around him strongly, a loud shot ripping from his throat as she kept going, his cock shooting spurt after spurt of come inside her. Eventually, she followed them both too, slumping forward slightly as she came, her thighs quivering with the force of her orgasm.

They stayed like that for a moment, too blissed out to even want to move. After a bit, Jess slid off Sam’s cock and rolled to the side, wrapping her hands around Sam’s waist and nuzzling her head against his neck. Sam threw his arm around her frame, pulling her closer, brushing the hair away from her face.

Then, Brady slid out of Sam, cleaning himself and Sam up with the first piece of clothing that he found nearby. Grabbing his clothes, Brady walked toward the chair, wanting to put them on, but Sam stopped him. 

“Where are you going?” Sam wondered, surprised.

“Home?” Brady retorted, his gaze locking with Sam’s.

He only shook his head no and gestured for Brady to come closer. “Get back here, come on. You can stay with us, I’m serious.”

Brady didn’t say anything but threw his clothes back on the floor and climbed onto the bed, pulling the bed sheets over all of them as he settled next to Sam, on the side opposite to the one Jess was occupying.

The bed wasn’t exactly big enough for all of them, but they fit somehow, their limbs tangled. They fell asleep before they knew it, the closeness and the warmth making them feel better than anything else ever could.


End file.
